The subject invention generally relates to night vision instrument such as night vision goggles. Night vision goggles are typically set to focus at a certain distance. Operators usually adjust the focus for viewing objects far from the operator. This makes anything close to the operator appear blurry. It would be advantageous, therefore, to increase visual clarity for near objects and far objects without having to make adjustments on the night vision goggle itself. It would also be advantageous if one could modify an existing night vision instrument with a device for improving the image clarity for near objects, but be able to quickly and easily revert back and forth between the modified night vision goggle and night vision goggle operation as designed by its manufacturer. The present invention addresses those needs.